


I'll Always Love You

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Shorter Wong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Eiji is pregnant, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Okumura Eiji, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Stockings, Top Shorter Wong, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Eiji is worried about something and it's up to Shorter to find out what.Kinktober 2018 Day 31: Choose Any : Lactation/Daddy Kink/Praise Kink/Stockings, tights, or pantyhose





	I'll Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Kinktober and I know it's late. Now you don't have to worry about it being late anymore because Kinktober is over!

“Eiji!?  Where are you?”  No answer greets him, making him worried.  “Eiji?”  _ Now where could that little minx have gone? _  “Come out, come out wherever you are!”  A thump from their bedroom has him walking back there.  “Are you in the bedroom?” The bedroom is empty, but the closet door is closed.   _ Hmm, we never close the closet door. _  “Eiji, are you in the closet?”

“NO!”  

_ He’s definitely in the closet. _  “Eiji, come out here please.”

“No, Daddy.”

_ So I’m ‘Daddy’ today, huh?  Well, I guess that means that Daddy is going to have to lay down the law. _  “Eiji, you come out here right now!” Shorter commands, his tone suggesting that he means business.

There’s a moment of silence for the closet door cracks open and Eiji peeks his head out.  “I’m out.”

“All the way!”

“But I look silly, Daddy!”

“Baby, you never look silly to me.  Come out here and tell me why you were in the closet.”

The rest of Eiji appears, making Shorter choke on air.  Eiji is dressed in one of Shorter’s sweatshirts, it falls to just under his ass, and he has stockings on.  They come up to mid thigh and the supple flesh at the top of the stockings seems to spill out. “See, I look silly.”

“Oh no, baby.  You don’t look silly, you look sexy!  I love it when you wear my clothes!” As soon as Eiji is within grabbing distance, Shorter wraps his arms around him and nuzzles his neck.  “Now, I know that you thinking you look silly wasn’t the only reason you were hiding in the closet. What else was it?”

Eiji stays silent, chewing on his lip as he tries to come up with a lie.

“Eiji, I’ll know if you’re lying to me.  Tell Daddy why you were hiding in the closet.”  

Gulping, Eiji looks down at Shorter.  “Daddy won’t leave?”

“I won’t leave, Eiji; I’ll always stay with my baby,” Shorter replies softly, knowing that Eiji is a little insecure about himself.  “Now, tell Daddy what’s wrong.”

“I-I…” Eiji trails off, trying to fight his anxiety.

“Here.”  Shorter stands up, keeping his arms around Eiji.  “Let’s go to the nest, okay?”

Eiji perks up.  “Okay!”

They walk out of the bedroom and down the hall to the nest room where Eiji immediately burrows into his nest and starts purring.  Shorter stands off to the side, waiting for permission to enter the omega’s nest. He gets confirmation when Eiji look at him and rolls over on his stomach, chirping to him.  He crawls into the nest and pulls the omega into his arms, snuggling him.

“Now, tell me why you were in the closet.”

Eiji stops purring, upset that his alpha didn’t forget about him hiding in the closet.  “Uhmm…”

“Eiji, tell Daddy.”

“B-because I started lactating,” he whispers, curling in on himself slightly.

Shorter freezes.  “What?”

Eiji whimpers and curls into himself even more.  “P-please don’t leave me!”

Knowing he screwed up, Shorter pulls Eiji into his arms and starts whispering sweet nothings to him.  “I won’t leave you,” he says. “Don’t worry, Daddy is staying right here with his baby.”

“P-promise?”

His heart breaks when he sees the scared look on his omega’s face.  “I promise. Daddy will stay right here with you, no matter what you tell me!”

Feeling a little more confident in himself, Eiji goes to continue.  “I’m lactating, Daddy.”

“Really?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Why are you upset about it, baby?  This is great!” Shorter feels overjoyed that his omega is pregnant.

“But the baby might not even be yours!” Eiji bursts out, tears starting to drip from his eyes.  “I calculated the dates and it happened while we were kidnapped by Dino and I can’t remember which alpha it was that did it!  Was it you? Was it Dino? Was it Ash? What if it’s some stranger’s baby?” By the time he’s done, he’s sobbing his eyes out.

“Oh, Eiji.  This child, whether it’s mine biologically or not, is our baby.  Yes, Dino did terrible things to you and me in the past, but no matter what, this baby is ours.  And if it happens to be Ash’s biological child, then we invite him to be apart of the child’s life.  I would never leave you for this and I could never be mad at you for this because it wasn’t your fault.”  As he talks, he rubs Eiji’s back soothingly. “So, please stop crying, baby. You’re breaking my heart.”

They cuddle for a little bit before Eiji pulls away slightly.  “S-so, I’m not a bad boy?”

“No, baby.  You’re a good boy,” Shorter replies.

A shiver runs down the omega’s spine.  “I am?”

“Yes, you’re my good boy.”

The praise gets Eiji to calm down enough for the both of them to sit up.  “O-okay.”

“Now, can I see?”  He gestures to Eiji’s chest.

Rubbing his eyes, he looks at Shorter hesitantly.  “Promise you won’t laugh, Daddy!”

“Cross my heart!”

“O-okay.”  He lifts his shirt up, exposing his thin tank top with wet patches over his chest.  “See?”

“Oh, baby.”  Shorter slides his hands up under the tank top and cups Eiji’s growing breasts.  “I know these won’t get too big since you’re a male omega, but they are sexy.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Definitely.  Can you take off Daddy’s sweatshirt like a good boy?”  The sweatshirt is off in two seconds. “Good boy.”

Eiji shivers again as Shorter’s calloused hands caress his sensitive skin.  “You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Of course not, baby.”  Shorter lifts the tank up and over Eiji’s head.  “It’s just part of nature and part of you, how could I think it’s weird when it’s so sexy?”

Eiji blushes and shivers.  “Th-thanks.”

“Lay down for me, baby.”

Eiji moves and lays on his back while Shorter hovers over him, drinking in his almost naked form.  He’s wearing stockings, little lace panties, and his chest is a bit puffier than normal. All in all, he looks extremely delectable.

“Oh, baby.  You look good enough to eat!”

Shyly, Eiji spreads his legs a little bit.  “Then please do, Alpha.” He releases his pheromones that Shorter didn’t even realize he was holding back.

Shorter’s pupils dilate.  “You want this bad, don’t you?”

Eiji nods.  “P-please, Daddy.”

“Oh, I’ll definitely take care of you, baby boy.  You’re my good boy, aren’t you?”

“I am!  I’ve been good!  Please!” He begins squirming as he gets more and more turned on.

“Are you wet for Daddy?”

“Yes!  Please, Daddy!”

Shorter leans down and buries his nose in between the omega’s thighs, inhaling deeply and feeling his mouth water at the delicious smell coming from his omega.  “You smell so good, baby. Is this all for Daddy?”

“Yes!  Please, Daddy!  Please make me feel good!”

“Of course, baby.”  Hooking his fingers in the lace panties, he slides them down Eiji’s legs, being mindful of the stockings, and tosses them somewhere in the room.  He then gets a good look at his omega’s swollen, glistening lips. He parts them with his thumb and middle finger and gets a good look at the leaking, clenching hole.  “Does your hole want my cock, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

“Good boy.”  He leans down and attaches his mouth to the folds, his tongue delving deep in between them.

Eiji keens and fists his hands in Shorter’s mohawk as his back arches.  Shorter’s tongue curls and scoops out the slick that just keeps flowing.  When he flattens his tongue against Eiji’s clit, Eiji screams and cums into Shorter’s mouth.  Shorter makes sure to slurp it all up before moving up Eiji’s body and smashing their lips together.  Eiji moans when he can taste himself on Shorter and feels himself begin to get wet again. When they break the kiss, Eiji tries to catch his breath while grinding up against his alpha.

“P-please!” He begs.  “I-I want more!”

“Of course, baby.  But you need to ask properly,” Shorter replies, sitting back and taking his shirt off.

Eiji reaches down and spreads his puffy lips, exposing himself to the alpha.  “P-please, Daddy, I need your cock! Your baby needs your cock!”

“Good boy.”  Shoving his pants and underwear down to his knees, he moves Eiji’s hand and thrusts his cock in Eiji’s twitching hole.

“A-ahn!”

“You’re so tight!  You feel so good, baby!”

“D-Daddy!”

Shorter leans down and takes one of the puffy, sensitive nipples into his mouth, moaning when milk hits his tongue.  “You taste so good, baby!”

Eiji moans long and loud as pleasure overtakes his sense.  From his pussy being penetrated, to his nipples being sucked on, to the praise he’s being given, Eiji knows he’s not going to last long.  “P-please, Daddy!”

“Yes, baby.  I’m getting close!” Shorter grunts, feeling his knot begin to inflate.  “Cum whenever you want.”

“F-fill me up, Daddy!  Please fill me up!”

“I’m gonna fill you up with my pups!  I’m gonna put my pups in there with the other pup that we have!”

“P-please!”

“I love you so much, Eiji!” Shorter moans.  “And I’ll never stop loving you!”

Eiji cums with a scream, clenching around Shorter’s cock.  Shorter cums soon after, his knot dragging and catching on Eiji’s velvety walls.

After they manage to catch their breath as they wait for Shorter’s knot to go down, they cuddle.

“Eiji, no matter who’s baby that is in your belly, it is our baby.  I will never think any less of you if it turns out to be someone else’s baby because you didn’t have control over it.”

“Thank you, Shorter.  That means a lot to me,” Eiji whispers, burying his face in his neck and breathing in.  “We could always get a paternity test to see if it’s yours or Ash’s. My memory is hazy, but the more I think about it, I don’t think it could be anyone else’s because the only other people who were...with me...were way before the time frame that I would’ve gotten pregnant.”

“If you are comfortable talking about this with Ash, then I’m okay with it.  But, like I said, it doesn’t matter to me who’s baby it is because you’re my omega and I’m your alpha, and we’ll be raising the baby together.”  Shorter’s knot finally deflates and his softened cock slips out of Eiji, along with his cum.

Eiji gets a look on his face, but doesn’t say anything.

Shorter sighs.  “What is it?”

“What’s what?”

“You have that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“The look that says you want to ask me something you think I won’t like.”

“Well, I know you won’t like it!”

“You won’t know that unless you ask me, Eiji.  Now, tell me.”

“I was just thinking...if it does turn out to be Ash’s baby, maybe we could include him in the relationship so the baby doesn’t get confused as to why it’s mommy and daddy aren’t together.”

“That’s...actually not a bad idea.  But only if it turns out to be Ash’s baby.”

“Of course!”

“I love you, Eiji!” Shorter exclaims, suddenly nuzzling into his omega.

His hair tickles Eiji’s neck and he squirms away, giggling.  “I love you too! But you gotta stop that! You’re tickling me!”

Shorter stops, knowing that Eiji doesn’t like to be tickled right after sex.  “All right, let’s go and shower. Then we can talk more about getting a paternity test and telling Ash that he might be a father.”

“Okay!”  Before Shorter can get up, however, Eiji wraps his arms around Shorter’s neck and hugs him closely.  “I love you, Shorter, and I’m glad you’re my alpha.”

Shorter wraps his arms around Eiji, hugging him back.  “I love you, too, Eiji, and I’m glad you’re my omega.”


End file.
